


away, away, away,

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, EXTREMELY late entry for Oikage week, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Probably doesnt count anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: If this is all it takes to see him happy,You’ll come back every night.Day 6 of Oikage Week- Fantasy
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	away, away, away,

you peek in through the windows of the tall buildings.

two voices scream at each other,

and you think to yourself about how weird people are.

in the room right next to the shouting, comes sobbing.

and your curiosity takes the better of you, and you peek in.

his eyes are pretty, you notice, even if the blue is surrounded by red.

his face is pretty, even with the markings of palms.

he’s pretty, even if he’s been told otherwise.

so, you reach out to him. 

bring a finger to your lips.

sprinkle gold onto him.

and you fly. 

high,

high, 

and higher.

the moon a silent witness and the clouds a passing admirer.

he looks down below and back to you, still in disbelief.

and you smile.

he giggles, trying to hold his hair down.

and you smile. 

he asks if you’ll come back tomorrow.

and you smile. 

you drop him back to where he came from, even if he doesn’t belong there.

the whites of his eyes are back to their original colour,

and the tears don’t seem to be flowing.

if this is all it takes to see him happy,

even if it will end up only hurting you,

you’ll come back every night.

**Author's Note:**

> So um hi. I know this is really late and I'm so sorry but what happened is, i was working on a piece for this prompt but then it got really long, so I'm thinking of making it multi-chaptered, so watch out for that. But, i felt bad about not doing a day 6 entry so take this shitty poem. I do have something prepared for the day 7 prompt, even if it's really late, and I'll post that soon as I'm done.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Yall are the best and I hope you're doing ok. You can contact me at my tumblr if you're not, i love talking to people.


End file.
